porque?
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Que pasaria cuando Harry recibiera en su casa a Draco porque el hijo de el pediria la mano de su pequeña, porque de todos debia ser el hijo de quien un dia fue su enemigo..
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Ella era la niña de Papá la única, la consentida, ella era Lily Potter, hermosa por naturaleza, aun siendo una casi pelirroja, la princesa Potter, la princesa de Griffyndor, que con solo una sonrisa conseguía que el mundo de Harry Potter fuera el mejor de todos, con su sonrisa el decía si a todo.

Él era el niño que se había convertido en el todo de una familia, consentido, con porte, con elegancia y sobriedad, el era Scorpius Malfoy, el príncipe Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, que había logrado que el hielo en el corazón de su padre Draco Malfoy pudiera derretirse aunque sea con el, porque en el fondo el sabia que era el todo de su padre.

Princesa y Principie, ambos de la realeza porque no estar juntos, oh sus padres fueron enemigos, que dirían los Potter y los Malfoy al enterarse de lo que pasaba con sus dos hijos..


	2. Potter

Su niña el sabia que ella había crecido y no lo quería aceptar, no quería saber quien había sido aquel que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, aun ahí esperando sentado en el sillón, bajo la mirada perspicaz de su amada esposa, recordaba cuando ella había regresado después de su primer año en hogwards

_Es genial! Creo que James y Al se quedaron cortos con todo lo que contaban_

_Te veo más feliz que cuando llegaste en navidad lily_

_Si mamá es que ahora hice mas amigos_

_Ellos lo sabían James había enviado una carta alertando a Harry y a Ginny, pues su hermana empezaba a hablarse con unos Slytherin y ella era de Griffyndor_

_James nos envió una carta y nos comento eso_

_Atajo Ginny a su hija, ella sabía que así podrían, pero Harry quería saber al notar como su pequeña hija se ruborizo_

_Si mama, hice amigos de Slytherin_

_El abuelo Weasley no estará contento con eso_

_Harry había dicho eso y Ginny negó, ahora el sonaba muy al estilo de Ron, sabia que su padre no se negaría a que su nieta tuviera amigos de otras casas_

_De verdad mami?_

_No querida, no creo que tu abuelo se moleste_

_Tal vez papá tenga razón_

_Harry sonrió a James, su hijo tampoco estaba muy seguro de las amistades de Lily_

_Pero Scorpius también es buen amigo mío_

_Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse, Scorpius? Era un Malfoy no? También su hijo Albus era a su amigo_

_Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Si_

_Le había dicho Harry a Ron cuando ya estaban todos juntos en la madriguera, esa noche Molly había hecho una cena para todos sus nietos e hijos_

_Rosie también se llevara con el?_

_No lo se Ron, pero Al y lily si_

_Como paso?_

_No lo se, no les prohibiré una amistad, porque los hijos no tienen la culpa de los padres, tal vez el no sea igual que malfoy_

_Y si lo es?_

_Espero que no_

_No toco el tema más, hasta que estuvo solo con Ginny_

_Ay Harry no te preocupes por su amistad_

_Pero Ginny_

_Tal vez y cuando regresen el próximo septiembre ya no se hablen_

_Ella tenía razón tal vez había sido por una temporada pensó él, y así pudo estar tranquilo esos meses_

Pero ahora sabía que no había sido solo una temporada habían sido años, y ahora esperaba el que culminara esos años, pero no seria así

Harry, no estés nervioso, debes estar feliz

Pero Ginny, es mi pequeña

Que ya creció, déjala que tome su propio camino

Tu no me entiendes – murmuro él, creyendo que ella no le escuchaba

Lily sigue arreglándose verdad

Si James, está nerviosa entiende

Les dije que la enviaran a la escuela donde estudio la tía Fleur

Te hubiéramos enviado mejor a ti

Sabes que a mí me hubiera encantado mamá

No se puede contigo!

Ginny salió de esa sala donde se sentían los nervios y fue hacia la cocina todo debía estar listo, ella sabía que ese momento seria de tensión, pero agradecía que aunque sea su hijo Albus estaba tranquilo y no tan alterado como Harry y James, aun así ella podía recordar cuando su hija les había dicho su noviazgo, el cual la declaración fue en una cena en la madriguera.

_Lily venia junto con Rose, esta parecía darle ánimos a decir algo_

_Familia, Lily quiere decirles algo, bueno mayormente al tío Harry y ala tía Ginny_

_Todos esperaban la noticia, lily estaba sonrojada y dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar_

_Bueno primero, abuelito Arthur te quiero pedir una disculpa_

_Porque querida?_

_El tío Ron y a veces mi Papá, nos dijeron que tu nunca nos perdonarías el que fuéramos amigos y tuviéramos que ver con alguien de sangre pura_

_Arthur miro primero a su hijo y después Harry, el nunca había dicho eso_

_-no te preocupes querida ami no me molesta_

_- que bueno_

_- continua_

_La había motivado Rose_

_Está bien, bueno yo.. yo.. yo soy novia de Scorpius Malfoy_

_Todos abrieron sus ojos y sus bocas, esto era una gran declaración, Ginny no sabia que decir y Harry peor, una Weasley enamorada de un Malfoy, una Potter enamorada de un Malfoy_

_Y es amigo mío y de Al también_

_Dijo Rose tratando de aliviar el momento pero aun seguían todos en shock_

Ginny sonrió al recordarlo, ahora todo era diferente y la siguiente noticia la había tomado mejor bueno ella si, Harry, y James no tanto

_Papá, mamá, yo y Scorpius nos casaremos, vendrán el Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy para hacerlo formal_

_Si a duras penas Harry podía soportar ver como Scorpius besaba a Lily eso era peor_

_Lily papa ya esta viejo no hagas bromas_

_No estoy bien James, pero esta bien caimos _

_No es broma papá, este fin de semana vendrán los malfoy_

_Por primera vez, Harry parecía averse desmayado_

_Ella sonrio ante ese recuerdo pero el sonido de un timbre la hizo volver en si_

_Son ellos_

Había gritado lily Potter que bajaba con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda en honor a la familia Slytherin pero con su medalla de Griffyndor que su padre le había regalado cuando se graduo

Por favor sean amables

Ella pidió a sus hermanos y a su padre que se levantaban para recibir alas visitas, ella sabia que su madre seria cordial, pero su padre no sabia…


	3. Malfoy

El nunca pensó que esto pasara, emparentar con Potter era lo peor que le podía pasar, pero pasaba, no sabía que decirle a su hijo mientras ambos esperaban a Astoria, esa mujer! Bien sabia que él no estaba de muy buen humor y tardaba arreglándose, se estaba desesperando, miro a su hijo que nervioso jugaba con sus manos, en qué momento fue que su hijo se hizo amigo del hijo de San Potter, en qué momento su hijo puso los ojos en la hija del cara rajada. Qué bueno que su padre, Lucius Malfoy ya estaba muerto porque si él hubiera visto esto, el volvería a morir; _tú no eres como tu padre Draco... _Es lo que le había dicho Astoria cuando se había percatado de su mueca al ver como su hijo se despedía con gran familiaridad y amistad ese primer año del niño Potter, aunque eso no había sido lo peor, claro el pregunto asu hijo del porque se despedia asi

_Porque te despedías así de ese niño?_

_Es mi amigo Padre_

_En ese entonces el pequeño Scorpius había sonreído a su madre que lo miraba con ternura mientras contestaba a la pregunta de su padre_

_Pero porque! Tu eres un Slytherin_

_Al casi es tan bien un Slytherin, pero quedo en Griffyndor_

_Quien!_

_Albus Severus, padre, así se llama mi amigo del que me preguntas_

No le sorprendió mucho que Potter le pondría a uno de sus hijos como el viejo director Albus Dombuldore, pero si le sorprendió el hecho de que uno tendría el nombre de su padrino, Severus Snape, no le pregunto mas a su hijo porque Astoria hizo terminar ese tema diciéndole que podía tener los amigos que el quisiera, Draco bufo, que le pasaba a su esposa! Siguiendo con eso, quedo mas sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo, mantenía su amistad por miedo de cartas con su amigo Potter, claro para el aun eso, el saber eso no era muy fácil de aceptar, pero al parecer Astoria lo aceptaba de maravilla

_Madre, Al me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, podría ir?_

_No!_

_Rápido dijo Draco Malfoy, antes de que pudiera decir algo su esposa_

_Es tal vez es muy pronto hijo, pero tal vez mas adelante si te demos permiso, aparte recuerda que vendrá tu abuela Narcissa, debes pasar tiempo con ella_

_Bueno, está bien Madre, le responderé a Al que no podre ahora, pero en otra ocasión tal vez si_

Su hijo no toco mas el tema sabia que le molestaba asu padre, el no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa amistad, asi ese 1 de septiembre tuvo que acercarse a los Potter y los Weasley, pues no pudo evitar que su hijo caminara asu encuentro con su amigo, al parecer no solo era amigo de un solo Potter

_Scorpius has crecido_

_Tu también James_

_Espero que tu y Al no sean mas altos que yo_

_Lo seremos James_

_Se asombro como su hijo vio con cariño a esos dos niños, eran amigos, lo sabia porque lo veía en los ojos de los tres niños, no era malo que su hijo tuviera amigos, pero porque lo hijos de Potter, vio como se acercaba una mujer peliroja con una niña con un pelirojo algo mas oscuro que el de ella, rápido supo que esa mujer era Ginny Weasley, perdón ahora Ginny Potter, esta mujer se acerco a los tres niños_

_Tú debes de ser Scorpius, mis hijos nos han hablado muy bien de ti_

_Mucho gusto señora Potter_

_Ella sonrió a mi hijo, Astoria se soltó de el y se acerco a ellos_

_Mucho gusto, Soy Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius_

_Mucho gusto, Ginevra Potter, la madre de James, Albus y de esta pequeña Lily,_

_Mi hijo también me ha hablad mucho de tus hijos Ginevra_

_Dime Ginny, parece que mis hijos han hecho una buena amistad con el tuyo_

_Esta bien Ginny, disculpa que mi hijo haya tenido que rechazar la invitación de Albus de pasar unos días con ustedes pero, Narcissa nos visitaría y quería verlo_

_Esta bien, entendemos pero en otra ocasión esperamos que Scorpius pueda visitarnos, y tu también claro_

_Sera un honor_

_Ambas mujeres se sonrieron, Draco visualizo a Harry Potter unos dos metros lejos de la escena la misma distancia que el, solo se saludaron asintiendo con sus cabezas, el lamento ese acercamiento entre ambas madres, pues ahora después de incluso ver como subían sus hijos al tren, se habían mantenido en comunicación vías cartas _

_Draco iré a tomar el te con Ginny_

_Que! Astoria te has vuelto loca_

_No, porque debería de ser así_

_Es la esposa de Potter y tu mi esposa, de n Malfoy_

_Que tiene que ver?_

_Nada, por eso _

_Son otros tiempos ya querido, se han olvidado los rencores y todo, nuestros hijos son amigos, aparte también se unirá a nosotros a tomar el té Hermione Weasley, nuestro Scorpius se ha hecho amigo también de su hija, Rose Weasley_

Lo que le faltaba, amigo de la hija de una sangre sucia y una comadreja, dejo ir a su esposa mientras él seguía enfurruñado, eso no fue tanto si no al darse cuenta 3 años después que su hijo no dejaba de hablar de la niña Potter, lily esto, lily aquello, oh lily es muy inteligente, cuando vengan a la casa te encantara lily papá, Draco no podía aceptar que su hijo había tenido razón, pues ese verano los visitaron los tres potter´s , su hijo ya había ido en navidad a su casa, ahora ellos venían, Astoria se había acercado a ellos, incluso un poco su Madre, pero el no debía, vio que su hijo tenia protección hacia la mas pequeña de Potter pero no le tomo mucha importancia, no cuando sus hijo un año después les había dicho que tenia algo que decirles mientras almorzaban

_Que es hijo?_

_Astoria quería saber lo que su hijo le diría, estaba emocionada porque ella creía saber por donde iva ya eso_

_Bueno, pues creo que ustedes se debieron de dar cuenta que yo tenia una amistad especial con lily_

_Claro hijo, Ginny y yo siempre nos dimos cuenta de eso_

_Que quieres decir Scorpius_

_Quiero decir Padre, que Lily Luna Potter y yo somos novios_

_Astoria sonrio y felicito a su hijo, ella adoraba ala pequeña Lily, Draco se había atragantado, como su hijo un Malfoy, novio de una Potter!_

_Querido, solo son novios_

_Espero que solo sean eso! Te imaginas Astoria a mi! Draco Malfoy, emparentado con Harry Potter! Yo pidiendo la mano de su hija a potter! Por el hecho de que mi hijo se enamoro de ella_

_La rivalidad ya debe de acabar_

_No! Nunca ire ala casa de Potter porque mi hijo quiera casarse con su hija y yo tenga que dar la cara!_

_Nunca digas nunca Draco_

_Nunca digas nunca…_ seguía en su cabeza mientras veía asu esplendida esposa bajar las escaleras de la mansión

Ya estoy lista, es hora

Madre, estoy nervioso

Todo estará bien hijo, lily y tu se aman… Draco vamos

Astoria lo jalo y ambos salieron, irían de manera tradicional, aun antes de tocar la puerta de la casa Potter trato de convencer a su hijo

Estas seguro Scorpius, puedes cambiar de opinión, yo te defenderé de Potter

No Padre, estoy seguro, amo a Lily, quiero estar toda mi vida con ella

Dejalo querido, el la ama, ella lo ama, hay que dejarlos ser felices, vamos a apoyar a nuestro hijo

A el no le toco más que asentir, su hijo toco la puerta, murmullos se escucharon y como se abria la puerta, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con su familia tocando la puerta de la casa de Harry Potter y su familia, esperando que fuera abierta, pues su hijo quería casarse con la hija de aquel con el que un día estuvo enfrentado, aquel que había sido su enemigo, y nunca soporto en sus años en hogwards ahora se unirían sus familias, la familia de las serpientes y la familia de los leones..


	4. Olvidar Rencores

**Gracias a quienes leen este Fic, hehehe actualice mas rápido XD y si es no se raro imaginar a Draco acompañando a su hijo que pedirá la mano de la hija de Harry, pero todo puede suceder, como dice Astoria **_**nunca digas nunca**_**: D**

Era el momento de tensión para las dos familias, principalmente porque era la primera vez que convivirían en serio Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, aunque eso no evito que sus hijos y esposas se saludaran efusivamente

-Astoria, Bienvenida, igual tu Draco

Este asintió a las palabras de Ginny Potter, Astoria Malfoy saludo a su consuegra de beso y abrazo

-Gracias por recibirnos Ginny

Ambas sonrieron pues vieron como la más pequeña de los Potter abrazo a el heredero de los Malfoy, el cual le correspondió con un beso que fue terminado por un carraspeo de sus padres que miraban la escena de lejos, los dos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados pero sonriendo

-Todo lily, lily, lily pero no saludas a tus amigos, por nosotros conociste a lily, Scor

El chico sonrió y se acerco a su mejor amigo Albus Severus, y a su amigo James Sirius que le sonreían burlonamente

-Cuñadito

Le dijo James que al saludarlo le dio un golpe en la espalda, que Scorpius regreso

-Nunca maduraran – murmuro Lily Potter

-Realmente creo que no

Dijo Ginny, Astoria asentía pues pensaba lo mismo, todo se quedo en silencio de nuevo, pues ni Harry ni Draco habían dicho nada

-Buenas noches Señor Potter

Había dicho Scorpius estrechando la mano del héroe del mundo mágico, el dio una leve sonrisa y estrecho también la mano del chico

-Espero que este cómodo Señor Malfoy y que se sienta en su casa

-Gracias

Dijo Malfoy a la pequeña de los Potter, todos se sentían incómodos pues tener el silencio entre ellos dos, sabían que no era bueno

-Pasemos al comedor, espero les guste la cena

U-sted cocina muy bien señora Potter

-Eso es cierto Madre, Scorp tiene mucha razón en eso

-Albus y Scorpius tienen razón, Ginny tu comida es muy buena

-Gracias Astoria, si tu lo dices entonces debe de ser cierto, espero y te agrade a ti también mi comida Draco

-Si, esperemos

Dijo este a Ginny, que le sonrió, todos se sentaron en cada extremo de la mesa Harry y Draco, a su derecha de ellos, Ginny y Astoria, en medio James y Albus, y juntos Lily y Scorpius, en toda la cena ambas mujeres sonreían y hacían comentarios sobre preparativos, sobre lo hermoso que les parecían sus hijos juntos, los otros dos chicos reían de esos comentarios, diciendo y tal vez burlándose de los dos enamorados haciéndolos sonrojar, pero los dos hombres el rubio y el azabache no decían nada, miraban a sus esposas, murmuraban solo para ellos, pero no decían nada, Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter se daban cuenta de eso, como hijos les dolia ver que sus padres no eran felices por su felicidad como sus madres lo eran. Al finalizar la cena las madres recogieron, Lily dio un vistazo a su padre y a su suegro ambos seguían iguales incomodos y cascarrabias con esa reunión, Scorpius también se dio cuenta, beso la mano de su novia y futura prometida saliendo ambos hacia el patio de la Casa de los Potter, Ginny y Astoria se dieron cuenta de ese movimiento de sus hijos ambas negaron y esperaron que no pasara lo que pensaban al ver los ojos de sus hijos, los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de eso, pero siguieron ignorando ese momento

-A donde van Scorpius

-Iremos a tomar aire fresco Lily y yo

-Le contesto Scorpius a su madre

-Todo bien lily?

-Si mama, no te preocupes

Ginny Potter asintió a las palabras de su hija pero no estaba segura de ello, Ambos chicos salieron ambos alzaron la vista al cielo estrellado que tenían delante

-Te amo Scorpius, lo sabes

-Claro que si Lily, yo también te amo demasiado

La chica Potter poso sus ojos en el chico Malfoy, el era perfecto, era todo lo que soño, un príncipe azul para ella, no le importo cuando quiso ser su amiga lo que dijieran sus primos

_-Pero lily es un hurón!_

_-Rosie eso es lo que dice tu papá_

_-Pero tampoco es agradable para el tuyo_

_-El dijo que los hijos no tienen culpa de lo que han hecho los padres_

_-Ok eso también dice mi mamá, pero de todas formas es un Malfoy y el abuelito Arthur dice que…_

_-El nunca ha dicho nada, todo lo dice el tío Ron_

_-No te ganare verdad Lily?_

_-No Rosie, quiero ser amiga de Scorpius Malfoy y no importa que sea de Slytherin y yo de Griffyndor_

_-Ni que tu padre sea Harry Potter y el de el sea Draco Malfoy_

_-No Rosie, No_

De nuevo sonrió al chico que se dio cuenta que ella lo veía, ella la luz, la paz, el amor, todo para el, la amaba, la amaba como nunca amaría a alguien mas, nunca le importo lo que dijieran los demás ni siquiera los de su casa Slytherin

_-Scorpius es una Griffyndor_

_-Si lo es, y?_

_-Como puedes aceptar si amistad? Siempre hemos sido enemigos_

_-Ella no es mi enemiga_

_-Pero acuérdate de lo que ha dicho tu padre y el mio cuando recuerdan sus tiempos en Hogwarts sobre el apellido Potter_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no dicen nada sobre Lily_

_-Solo de su padre_

_-Además somos amigos de Albus_

_-Pero Al es diferente es un Slytherin_

_-Ella es su hermana_

_-No cambiaras de opinión?_

_-No, no cambiare de opinión seguiré siendo amigo de Lily Potter_

_-Espero y no te enamores de ella cuando crezca_

El chico empezó a reír al recordar lo que no esperaba de él, su amigo Daise Zabinni Parkinson, había pasado se había enamorado de Lily Potter irremediablemente y para siempre, siempre seria solo ella

-Lily te adoro

-Y yo a ti Scorpius

-No se que seria de mi sin ti, sabes desde que estaba en 2 año y tu en 1 primer año robaste mi corazón, pero sabes cuando me di cuenta

-Cuando?

-Cuando yo estaba en 5to y tú en 4to, mayormente en aquel dia en el baile de Navidad, en que llegaste con ese arggg Cedric Chang

-Tu no me invitaste al baile y el si?

-Pero yo te arrebate de sus brazos

-Y si no hubiera sido por eso no estuviéramos aquí

-Cierto, pero tu madre no hubiera dejado que terminaras con el

-No, al ser hijo de Cho Chang no es bueno a los ojos de mi madre, tienes suerte de ser hijo de Astoria Grengass

Ambos chicos rieron, Ginny no apreciaba a la señora Chang al haber sido ella novia de su esposo,

-Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus pecas, amo tus ojos, amo tu cabello te amo a ti Lily Potter

Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo que había provocado las palabras del chico

-Amo tus ojos, amo tu sonrisa coqueta, amo tu cabello oxigenado, amo cuando me miras, cuando me besas, pero sobre todas las cosas te amo a ti Scorpius Malfoy

El chico sonrio y no pudo evitar robar un beso desprevenido de la pelirroja el cual ella correspondió

-Pero sabemos porque salimos verdad lily

-Si Scor, lo se

Ella suspiro, se amaban pero no serian completamente feliz por eso algo

-Te amo Scor, demasiado, pero a el, a el le debo todo

Si ella le debía todo, y lo amaba tanto como amaba a Scor, porque el no era el héroe del mundo mágico, el era para siempre el héroe del mundo de Lily Potter, su príncipe por muchos años, su todo, su padre

-Te entiendo Lily, a pesar de todo el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y se que me adora tanto como yo a el, por algo esta aquí hoy

El también lo sabia, aunque todos lo daban por un hombre frio para el siempre había sido el mas calido de todos, nunca le había importado su pasado porque el no mostraba nada de eso, tenia una vida diferente y siempre había sido su héroe, siempre lo sabia y era lo que es por el, por ese hombre de hierro que con el era un hombre dulce

-Entonces, dejaremos esto

-Lily yo no quiero

-Pero no podemos obligarlos a ellos, somos todos o nada Scor, no podríamos, en la boda, cuando tuviéramos a nuestros hijos ellos tampoco soportarían esa actitud de ellos, en sus bautizos, en sus cumpleaños, en nuestros cumpleaños

-Tienez razón lily

Ambos chicos se miraron con pesar pero no dudaron en abrazarse adentro sus madres miraban la escena

-Harry James Potter si tu hija toma una decisión errónea por ti será todo TU CULPA! Y te eh de decir que serás desterrado de mi habitación!

El no pudo replicar a su esposa, su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy empezó a reir pero el no se salvo pues su esposa le miro reprobatoriamente

-No te rias Draco Lucius Malfoy tu no te escapas a eso, no puedo creer que aun se comporten como niños

-Astoria tiene razón, ya pasaron esos años de Hogwarts, ya paso esa enemistad todo acabo, sus hijos se enamoraron, sus hijos son amigos, no destruyan eso, Lily y Scorpius están enamorados tendrán una vida feliz

-Si, no arruinen eso

Ninguno de los dos contesto a sus esposas pues entraban ambos chicos, cabisbajos y ya sin tomarse de la mano, eso no le gusto a ninguna de sus madres

-Queremos decirles algo

Inicio valientemente Lily Potter

-Nosotros lo sentimos, sabemos lo que le ha costado a usted Señor Malfoy venir a qui, y lo que te ha costado papá seguir aquí abajo

-Eso es muestra de su amor de ustedes por nosotros, Por eso Lily y yo tomamos la decisión de acabar con todo, no podemos seguir viendo lo infelices que son ustedes

-Los amamos como nuestros padres que son y no queremos acabar mal con ustedes

Ginny y Astoria repudiaban esa decisión, por esos segundos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se miraron pero un ruido en la chimenea llamo la atención de todos

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, ya paso todo?

Era la voz de Hermione Weasley que llegaba con su Familia

-Molly, Rosie y yo apurábamos a Ron pero era imposible

-Quería venir a ver la cara de Felicidad de mi nieta por eso me uni a Hermione

-Lily porque lloras?

Rose Weasley se dio cuenta y corrió con su prima abrazarla

-Que ha pasado!

Ron Weasley había hablado, si dañaban a su sobrina era como si dañaran asu hija

-Llora de Felicidad, apenas íbamos a empezar con la ceremonia

Dijo Draco Malfoy, ganando una sonrisa de su esposa

-Si es verdad, los rencores y enemistades han quedado atrás por nuestros hijos y tu Ron únete a esto

Continuo Harry Potter, tomando la mano de su esposa que sonreí

-Si Hermione me hizo ver eso la otra noche

Ron Weasley sonrio a su esposa que asentía, Scorpius había tomado la mano de Lily que sonreí desde los brazos de su prima a su amado

-Una nueva Familia

Habia dicho Arthur Weasley al ver esa escena

-Esto está siendo demasiado cursi, pensé que ese momento ya había pasado

Dijo George Weasley que llegaba al igual que toda la familia Weasley completa

-Bueno, nosotros venimos porque mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy, quiere estar toda una vida con tu hija Potter, y desea casarse con ella, venimos a pedir su mano en matrimonio y el permiso para que mi hijo la despose

-Lo se Malfoy, se cuanto ama mi hija a tu hijo, y he visto lo que tu hijo la ama, se que serán felices y para mi y para mi familia será un honor recibirlo a el y a ustedes en la familia, Draco espero que hagamos las paces y todo este olvidado por ellos

-Así será Harry

Así había sido los rencores del pasado habían acabado, dos familias mas se hacían una, ambos chicos no tenían que renunciar el uno al otro porque sus padres habían aceptado intentar ser amigos, entonces el chico le dio el anillo ala chica que lloro por el momento, un anillo de diamantes con una enorme Esmeralda muy al estilo Malfoy y Slytherin, al final de todo Malfoy veía feliz su hijo y sabia que había encontrado la felicidad en esa familia que el un dia no aceptaba, además sabia el que sería feliz con los Potter y los Weasley el también, Harry supo que el pasado había quedado atrás, el una vez le había dicho asu hija que los hijos no tienen la culpa de los padres y asi era con Scorpius Malfoy, lo veía amaba asu hija y ella el, serian felices y ahora estarían unidos el apellido Potter y Malfoy….


	5. La Boda

**Gracias por leer, aparte de este falta otro capitulo**

Tras una larga discusión se había aceptado que la boda seria en Malfoy Manor, después de eso no había habido ningún problema, la hora había llegado, Lily le había pedido a sus primas que fueran sus damas las cuales iban de un vestido color rojo en honor a Giffyndor, así que Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y Rose estaba con ella en la alcoba donde se arreglaban, entraros Ginny Potter y Astoria Malfoy a ver a las chicas, pero al ver a la pelirroja se quedaron sin palabras

-Te vez Hermosa Lily

-Mamá gracias, pero tu lo dices porque me vez con ojos de amor

-Entonces yo también te veo con ojos de amor lily porque pienso lo mismo que Ginny

Lily sonrió a su ahora nueva madre pues así le había pedido Astoria que la viera, todas las chicas sonreían

-Ya es hora hija

-Venimos a avisarte

Lily asintió empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, todo ahora era real, abajo también estaba nerviosos Scorpius Malfoy junto con su padre, su suegro, sus cuñados y sus padrinos los que mayormente eran familia de la novia, por su puesto estaban Ted, James, Albus, Louis, Fred II y Hugo, también su amigo Daise Zabinni, ellos llevaban un traje negro pero con una corbata verde de Slytherin y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco por Lily, Griffyndor

-Hay tranquilo Scor, espero que no te pongas asi en la luna de miel cuando..

Pero James fue callado al tener los ojos acusadores de su padre sobre el

-Ya esta lista

Astoria Malfoy se posesiono a lado de su hijo, entrarían primero Draco y Ginny, después Scorpius y Astoria seguidos por los padrinos y las damas en parejas, después iría la niña de las Flores Fleur II Lupin Weasley la hija de 4 años de Teddy y Victoire y por ultimo Harry con Lily

-Tranquilo hijo

Le dijo Draco a su hijo antes de avanzar con Ginny, Scorpius asintió pero no podía estar tranquilo se uniría eternamente con la mujer que amaba, entonces avanzo el con Astoria, seguidos por todos los demás, Lily estaba nerviosa, sus piernas le temblaban

-Respira lily

-Si papá

Pero el también estaba nervioso,sabia que un dia pasaria pero no que fuera tan pronto ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo a cuando apenas nacia su Lily, su pequeña, su niña, su princesa dejaría de ser de el para ser de aquel Malfoy, nunca hubiera cruzado por su cabeza hace años que el entregaría a su hija a un Malfoy aunque ese ya no era como sus antepasados, era digno para su hija

-Papi, ya es hora

Su niña lo trajo en si, debían caminar, todo terminaría ya, pensó que sus hijos se casarian primero pero no fue así, James era una mezcla de su padre, de Sirius y de los gemelos Weasley, sabia que como ya la había dicho el, dejar la soltería aun no estaba en sus planes, y Albus sabia que había tal vez alguien que le interesara pero se aseguraría antes, prefería dedicarse a ser un auror por ahora, Lily había decidido unirse a alguien y el quería la felicidad de su hija no se lo negaría, al avanzar vio al rubio que sonreía inmensamente al ver a Lily, ella igual que él, sabía que ella era para Scorpius y el era para Lily, quería la felicidad de su hija y aquel chico era la felicidad de su hija, se le hizo corto ese pasillo ya no había retroceso

-Quien presenta a esta mujer para que contraiga matrimonio?

-Yo, su padre, Harry Potter

Entonces entrelazo la mano de su hija con la del chico, no tenía que decirlo sabia que el cuidaría de ella, al llegar con su mujer entrelazo su mano con la de ella, así como él una vez Arthur Weasley le había entregado a su única hija, ahora entendía al Sr. Weasley, lo entendía muy bien, Ginny sonrió a su esposo y lo entendía pues su pequeña seria ya una mujer, asi al escuchar como el hijo de los Malfoy y la hija de los Potter decían acepto, no terminaba algo, era el inicio de una nueva familia, tras sellar con un beso y un aplauso de todos, las familias se habían unido y hubo un apretón de manos y un abrazo entre los enemigos por siempre pero ahora amigos por sus hijos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, quien dijo que nunca terminaría esta rivalidad veía que se había equivocado pues sus hijos se había casado y al escuchar las palabras de presentación no quedaba duda

-Con ustedes Scorpius y Lily Malfoy Potter…

Draco estaba feliz se mantenia el apellido Malfoy, Harry agradecia que existieran James y Albus podria aun prevalecer el apellido, nunca cambiarian ni Draco ni Harry...


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

13 años después

Apúrense! El tren va a partir!

Grito una niña de cabello rubio lacio, de piel blanca casi pálida con pecas, sus ojos esmeraldas como los de su abuelo Harry Potter, su nariz respingada y su rostro delicado y con facciones de una Malfoy

Ya vamos Nerissa si ayudaras a tu padre y a tu hermano fuéramos más rápido

Nosotros los ayudamos

Abuelito!

La niña abrazo al hombre de cabello azabache en el cual ya habían canas, venia con su pelirroja que al igual que el tenia canas y arrugas por la edad

Teníamos que venir como el año pasado

Gracias por venir mama

Quería ver a mis nietos partir, Astoria y Draco también venían

Los vieron ayer

Nunca es suficiente

Si sus nietos, había nacido la nueva primogénita hace 12 años Nerissa Malfoy Potter, su nombre en honor de Narcissa, un año después sus gemelos que en honor a los Weasley les habían puesto Fred y George, ambos de cabellos azabache de ojos grises y de piel blanca, hace cuatro años había nacido el pequeño Draco II, rubio platinado un rubio más claro que el de Nerissa, sus ojos color azules y su rostro con pecas, seguido un año después por el pequeño Harry de cabellos castaños rojizos parecido a su abuelo Harry pero con los ojos chocolate de su madre, aunque ahora Lily estaba nuevamente embarazada y al parecer seria niña

Ya llego el kínder

Había dicho el ahora abuelo Draco Malfoy quien ya los estaba esperando con Astoria, si nunca los Malfoy habían pensado tener tanta descendencia, tanto que habían criticado a los Weasley y ahora estaban igual que ellos, pero esos niños eran felicidad para Astoria y Draco

Abuelo!

Todos habían corrido hacia él, este año también entraba la pequeña Ginny II, hija de Albus, una pequeña de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, Albus con su hija, su bebe Neville nombre por su abuelo materno y esposa, Alice Longbottom estaban junto a los Malfoy

En que casa creen que queden?

Preguntaba la pequeña Ginny a sus primos, Harry había perdido contra Draco pues Nerissa había quedado en Slytherin aunque por muy poco estaba en Griffyndor, ella había contado que el sombrero Seleccionador no se decidía pues decía que era valiente pero también calculadora pero había terminado poniéndola en Slytherin

Bueno Nerissa está ya en Slytherin y como a nosotros nos gusta llevar la contraria un poco terminaremos en Griffyndor, verdad Georgi

Si Freddy, aparte que el tío George dice que ahí podemos abrir libremente nuestras travesuras, el tío James también nos ha dado consejos, pero sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta

Queremos hacerle travesuras también a Nerissa

Ginny era amiga de los Gemelos y ella igual quería estar en Griffyndor con sus primos favoritos, James apenas tenía un hijo de 7 años así que aun no tenía nada que hacer en el andén, Lily les había dado a Astoria y a Ginny a los más pequeños, para acercarse a sus hijos

Nerissa, cuidas a tus hermanos

Si mamá

Que no se te suba lo Malfoy por favor

Si mamá

Ni tampoco se te suba lo Potter

Si papá

Lily le saco la lengua a su esposo Scorpius y la pequeña Nerissa sonríe, sus padres siempre eran muy divertidos

Bueno puedo ya subir al tren?

Tanta prisa tienes?

Mama!

Está bien, Si pero dame un abrazo

Ella sonrió y abrazo a su madre, Lily beso la frente de su hija y la dejo ir, Nerissa se despidió de su padre, de sus abuelos, sus hermanos pequeños y sus tíos, pero los que se iban sin decir nada de manera sospechosa eran los gemelos

Se van sin darme un abrazo?

Claro que no mami

Habían dicho los gemelos al unisonó, pero de inmediato escondieron lo que su padre les acababa de dar antes de que se acercara a Nerissa y a su madre, si eran productos de Sortilegios Weasley que le enviaban el tío Ron y el tío George, sabían que su madre se daría cuenta pero no ahora mejor cuando los mandaran a llamar de Hogwarts, ellos abrazaron a su madre que besaba sus cabezas y les rogaba

Por favor, por favor no hagan travesuras es lo que más les pido

Ellos asintieron besando las mejillas de su madre

Nos distinguiremos en Hogwarts Madre

Espero que sea así Fred

No soy Fred soy George

Bueno ojala así sea George

No, si soy Fred

Eres nuestra madre y no nos reconoces mujer!

Ella no tuvo más que revolotear el cabello de sus hijos que reían, esa escena le traía recuerdos a Ginny de sus hermanos los originales Fred y George Weasley además también de su madre, no sabían si por desgracia o por bien los hijos de Lily eran muy parecidos a los gemelos Weasley, ellos eran una bomba, mezclando también a James Potter, a Sirius, a los gemelos, a Ron, incluso algo de Harry y Draco

Nos vemos papá

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres, estaban presurosos por subir así que rápido se despidieron de los demás

Pequeños Draco y Harry, ahora ustedes hagan travesuras

Demuestren todo lo que les hemos enseñado

Lily rogaba porque no fuera así, sus hijos subieron, Scorpius abrazo a su esposa porque sabia que desde el año pasado cada despedida la hacía derramar lagrimas, solo y eso que apenas comenzaba quedaban dos niños mas y otro por nacer así que estarían varios años así, pero no sabían si sus padres seguirían acompañándolos, cuando empezaba a arrancar el tren los tres Malfoy Potter sacaron sus cabezas para despedirse de sus padres y abuelos acompañados por su prima Ginny Potter Longbottom, Astoria y Ginny cargaban con una mano a sus otros dos nietos mientras con la otra despedían a sus nietos, Draco y Harry corrieron siguiendo el tren

Nos envían una carta para saber en qué casa quedaron!

Procuren que sea Griffyndor!

No que sea Slytherin!

Gritaron ambos, cuando el tren había desaparecido ellos regresaban con la familia

Ya uno en Slytherin todos quedaran ahí

Claro que no, los gemelos tienen potencial de Griffyndor y Alice también

Sus padres Scorpius y Albus fueron de Slytherin, los tres quedaran en Slytherin

Sus esposas y familia no tuvieron más que reír siempre serian los mismos de siempre, la siguiente mañana todos estaban en Malfoy Manor, Astoria había invitado a desayunar a todos los Potter y a Scorpius y Lily, James estaba ahí con su hijo Arthur, su bebe Luna y su esposa Lysander Scamander la hija de Luna Lovegood, ellos desayunaban y los pequeños Draco, Harry, y Arthur jugaban, cuando entonces aparecieron las lechuzas de Nerissa, de George, de Fred y de Ginny, las cartas de los últimos tres fueron arrebatados de la mano de sus padres por sus abuelos, la carta de Nerissa llego a Lily

_Familia:_

_Estamos bien, bueno yo estoy bien, me encanto regresar a Hogwarts, no tuve ya tantos nervios, mis amigos son los mismos, mamá se que te prometí que vigilaría a mis hermanos, pero ellos se escabulleron rápido, no seré su niñera lo siento, tendré cosas mejores que hacer. Bueno enviare otra carta el próximo fin de semana cuando ya tenga más que contar, debo de aceptar que los extrañe a todos mándales mis saludos y abrazos a los abuelos y a los tíos, un beso a Harry y Draco ósea mis hermanitos._

_Pd. No te enojes mamá pero mis hermanos hicieron de las suyas trajeron artículos de sortilegios Weasley y ya hicieron su primera broma a unos estudiantes. Me entere porque otros alumnos lo comentaba y cuando se escucharon sus apellidos tuve que aceptar que son mis hermanos._

_Con cariño y amour_

_Nerissa Malfoy Potter_

Lily miro acusadoramente a Scorpius sabía que si no había sido él, había sido James quien le dio a los gemelos los artículos, aunque sin que ella se diera cuenta el tío Ron y el tío George se los pudieron a ver enviado también, descubriría eso y esperaba que no la mandaran a llamar a Hogwarts por algo que hicieran los gemelos, aun tenía esperanzas. Mientras Draco y Harry peleaban por las cartas para saber quien las leería pero fueron Ginny y Astoria quienes se las quitaron para ellas leerlas

Las cartas van dirigidas a sus padres

No nos importa léanlas

Coincido con Draco

Los padres de los niños asintieron

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Estoy sorprendida Hogwarts es increíble, el cielo ficticio es asombroso, quien lo creo era el mejor, debo aceptar que tenía muchos nervios y algo de miedo por la selección, Fred y George minutos antes me habían dicho que el sombrero seleccionador mordía y quede en vergüenza cuando el sombrero dijo que lo que habia creido y que me habia asustado no era cierto, no les volveré a creer a los gemelos, aunque cuando esperábamos a pasar al gran comedor hicieron su primera broma, le dieron a un pobre niño caramelos diciéndole que se le quitarían los nervios pero el niño solo empezó a vomitar y su cabeza se hincho, se hizo grande, les llamo la atención el abuelo Neville aunque aquí le decimos profesor, bueno pero el no pudo evitar reír por la broma de los gemelos, por favor no le cuenten a la tía Lily ya saben cómo se pone tanto como la abuela Ginny, no quiero que regañen a mis primos, bueno los amo y los extraño un poco porque Hogwarts logra tomar mi atención completamente._

_Pdo. Quede en Griffyndor! Aunque pensaba que quedaría en Slytherin._

_Con amor_

_Ginny Alice Potter Longbottom_

Todos miraron a Lily no hubieran leído esa carta enfrente de ella la pequeña Ginny lo había pedido para proteger a sus primos

Estoy bien, estoy bien, no les enviare nada

Y así lo haría por ahora para no delatar a su sobrina, pero cuando recibiera la carta por las quejas de Hogwarts, claro que les enviaría eso a sus hijos y mas, todavía les faltaba 7 años con ellos, cuantas cartas recibiría, Scorpius beso la frente de su mujer para calmarla y funciono así que decidieron continuar con las carta de los Gemelos

_Madre amada y Padre amado:_

_Esto es absolutamente y magníficamente genial! Les enviamos una carta para que hacer dos, les ahorramos lo de leer, no es que querramos delatar a nuestra hermana pero madre no te ha obedecido nos ha ignorado desde que llegamos, no hay tanta queja por ese lado, pero si sabemos algo oscuro de ella aquí en Hogwarts sabes que lo diremos, padre, no dejaremos que ningún chico se le acerque mucho, nosotros si la protegeremos, hemos hecho amigos rápidamente, también Ginny, es estupendo estar aquí en Hogwarts, madre te amamos. No creas todo lo que Nerissa pueda decir inclusive un poco Ginny :D. Bueno iremos al gran comedor tenemos mucha hambre ya, extrañamos tus desayunos mamá. Saludos a todos, abuelos seguiremos su legado e intentaremos ser tan excelentes como nuestros antecesores, el tío Fred que descansa en paz y el tío George. Te dijimos Madre querida que nos distinguiríamos en Hogwarts pero no de qué Forma. Los amamos_

_Pdo. Lo sentimos abuelo Draco aun quedan el pequeño Draquito y el pequeño Harry, porque nosotros quedamos en Griffyndor!, el abuelo Harry gano esta vez deberás pagarle la apuesta, por cierto el sombrero nos dijo que somos los primeros Malfoy en quedar en Griffyndor! Ya nos estamos distinguiendo! _

_Con risas, saludos, amor y diversión_

_Fred III y George II Malfoy Potter Weasley_

Todos empezaron a reír después de que se terminara de leer la carta de los gemelos, no había enojo en lily si no risa sus hijos eran tremendos pero así los amaba igual que a todos sus demás hijos, después vieron que Draco pagaba su apuesta a Harry, chocolates de rana, reían aunque Astoria y Ginny querían ocultar sus risas

Bueno como dicen los gemelos, aun quedan Draco y Harry, ellos y el pequeño o pequeña que viene al mundo serán Slytherin, también el pequeño Arthur

No lo creas tanto Malfoy

A que si Potter

Por favor desayunemos en paz!

Ginny tiene razón Por favor!

Los dos hombres que parecían niños asintieron, Scorpius y Lily sonrieron a pesar de todo habían logrado ser una familia, las rivalidades habían acabado, los enemigos habían acabado ahora todo era una familia, una nueva familia feliz y orgullosa, la familia de los leones y las Serpientes fusionadas, una familia al fin y al cabo, ahora lily y Scorpius sabían que sus padres no se habían arrepentido de aceptar su amor, lo veían con cada gesto de cariño que tenían a sus hijos y lo mucho que amaban y consentían a estos. Además aunque no lo dijieran a ellos les enorgullecía lo que hacían los gemelos, pero esa era otra historia, mientras disfrutarían de esa familia, formada de esa nueva familia…

_FIN_

**Gracias por las(o) que leyeron mi primer Fic espero les haya gustado todo y también el final :D, además que ojala lean los demás :D**


End file.
